Finding
by artemis-huntress
Summary: A killer is murdering the high class.


A/N I do not own any characters of Law and Order: Criminal Intent. This is my first Law and Order: Criminal Intent fanfiction.

This is the first chapter, and also if you have any ideas for titles just send them my way thanks. ok I edited this.

She walked down the street, pulling her black jacket around her. She shivered, not from the cold but the feeling someone was watching her. She thought she heard soft footsteps behind her. She stopped, turning around hearing the footsteps. A soft scream issued from her mouth and she knew no more.

Artemis Fawkes walked slowly up to the police tape. She had long dark brown hair with even darker brown eyes to match. She flashed her badge quickly to the policeman by the tape. She went under the tape. She was about to go near the victim's body, but Detective Johnson her advisor/partner stopped her.

"No, Fawkes let the grown ups handle this one." he scowled at her. She huffed and walked around the crime scene. It was an old house with electrical problems. The victim was wealthy, that's for sure, she thought to herself. She noticed a small trail of blood coming from the bathroom. She was about to go when Detective Johnson forcibly got her behind the tape. She growled at him, cursing him. She walked over to the car and sat on the hood watching and looking for any signs of what happened.

She saw a new SUV pull up. A man and a lady got out. Artemis frowned, she had heard of them. Detectives Goren and Eames of the Major Case unit were their names. As they came up to her, Eames smiled but Goren was looking around. He turned to her and was about to say something when a familiar voiced yelled out.

"Fawkes!! How many times..." his harsh voice trailed off. He scowled at the two detectives before him.

"This isn't your case." Det. Johnson snarled. Goren walked by him heading towards the scene.

"The mayor saw fit to hand the case to us." He replied heading over to the tape. Artemis grinned and stuck her tongue at Johnson. Only ones who saw her do this were Goren and Eames. She followed behind the two as they went under the yellowtape.

"He was struck here in the chest and then here in the lower back." Goren pointed as he moved the body.

"There's blood trailing from the bathroom." She said quickly regretting it. Goren nodded and began to look around. Eames smiled at her as if to say don't worry let us handle it, and went to talk to Johnson. She rolled her eyes. Great, another group of cops who think I'm stupid; she thought bitterly.

"He entered through the front door,the key probably left under the door mat. A struggle in the bathroom, and then out here to the main room. Where he was stabbed in the back first, and then the chest just for safety measures. " He looked at some family photos on a desk.

"There is a wine glass on the floor, maybe two people were here." She thought out loud. When she stood up and turned around. She noticed Goren staring at her as if trying to see if she was lying or making trouble.

"If want to know for sure, come look for yourself." She replied neutrally.

Eames looked to Goren who nodded approvingly.

"I think we are ready to go." Eames said looking around. Both looked back to Artemis as she rolled her eyes. Goren looked behind him and saw Johnson coming.

"My captain will be speaking to your captain. I will NOT lose this case." Spit flying from his mouth.

"Will be seeing you then." Goren replied as he and Eames walked to their SUV. She watched them leave as Johnson threw her from the crime scene again.

Artemis, much to her displeasure, sat in Captain Deakins' office. Her, Capt. Deakins, Goren, Eames, Johnson, and her captain, Capt. Roger were all in the office. Johnson was yelling about keeping the case while Capt. Deakins and Roger talked. Artemis leaned against a corner watching, laughing silently.

"Let Fawkes come with us." Goren replied from his corner. She nearly fell over at what he said.

"Someone from your station would be on the case." He said smiling. Johnson began to sputter.

"Her...her... she couldn't figure a suicide from a homicide." He said angrily.

"I resent that." She spoke, her anger showing for once. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"She'll do just fine." He said as Capt. Deakins dismissed him and Eames. Capt. Roger motioned for her to stay and Johnson to leave.

"I expect you to behave." He stated firmly. She nodded showing she knew. He dismissed her as he turned to talk to Capt. Deakins.


End file.
